


Alphabet Soup (Ladybug) Yumichika Ayasegawa

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Yumichika poked your cheek, calling out your name repeatedly until you answered.“Yes, Yumi?” you inquired, pushing his hand away before he could poke you again.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Ladybug) Yumichika Ayasegawa

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Friendship, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 318 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Yumichika ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **L** is for _ladybug_ ]

Yumichika poked your cheek, calling out your name repeatedly until you answered.

“Yes, Yumi?” you inquired, pushing his hand away before he could poke you again.

“What’s a _ladybug_?”

You blinked, looking at the purple-haired male in surprise. You had expected a stupid question from him, but not that.

“What’s a _ladybug_?” He repeated when you didn’t respond, cocking his head to the side. “I was told that they are very beautiful! I would like to see one!”

Ikkaku scowled, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at his two friends. Who cared about a damn bug?

You let out a sigh and motioned for the pair to follow you. You led them to an open field outside of Karakura town. It was quiet and calm, the only sound being the sound of the wind ruffling the trees and grass, with the occasional chirp of a bird.

“Here,” you said, gently picking up the small, spotted beetle from a blade of grass and placing it in the palm of your hand. Amazingly, the bug did not fly away.

Yumichika glowed when he saw it, his eyes sparkling. “Such a beautiful bug! This is the perfect bug for me!”

“ _It’s not that great_ ,” Ikkaku muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yumi…” you sighed, knowing where this was going. “You can’t keep it,”

“What? Why not?” he demanded, stomping his foot much like a child would.

“It’s cruel to take them from their natural habitat,” you explained. “While you _can_ keep them as a pet, you need to research them so you can properly care for them. For example -”

“He’s gone,” Ikkaku deadpanned.

Sure enough, Yumichika had run off soon after you started speaking, carrying the small insect in his hand as sparkles trailed behind him, his laughter carried on the wind.

You facepalmed, silently apologizing to the small creature for the hell you’ve doomed it to.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
